geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
God Yeeter
God Yeeter is a 2.1 Easy Demon created by DanZmeN. It is a remake of the infamous Extreme Demon God Eater. It was the 81st Weekly Demon. Gameplay The first section starts off with a double-speed ball section using fast pulsing with orb spam and some easy timings that are required while switching gravity. The player starts to slow down upon reaching a block design showing a Clubstep monster. The player will continue to make precise timings to avoid spikes until tapping a red orb. The next section transitions to the spider game-mode, where the player is required to flip gravity in line with the beat of the music. This continues on until the player makes contact with a red jump pad and moves to the next section. The next section plays as the ship. Spinning blades spread out in the section serve as a hazard which the player must move around to avoid. Upon flying, a Clubstep monster with a shining eye can be seen, just before reaching the Cube portal and transitioning to the drop of the song. As soon as the drop starts, the player descends on a slope, where the title of the level exponentially passing overhead. Following that, a yellow jump pad takes the player off the slope and into mini-mode. A singular blue orb must be tapped in order to progress and transition. Next, the player turns into a UFO and moves in between two halves of a monster. Tapping at the right time brings the player to a wave segment. This segment involves moderate spamming. As the player spams, the jaws of what looks to be the God Yeeter, close in the player. The player then turns into a mini cube and jumps on the last piece of the slope to go through a gravity portal, where you tap on a dash orb, hold it until you automatically fall on platforms, don't jump till you hit a jump pad, hitting 2x speed as a ship. You moderately tap, switching gravity at halfway of the segment. Then you change into a mini cube section. Don't tap till you are heading to a set of spikes. as soon as you hit the platform where the spikes are, you tap/click to enter in an easy asymmetrical cube and ball dual. After the dual, the player must hit a dash orb that takes them to a spam section as a spider. The player has to spam 10 times or they will die, showing a paragraph from DanZmeN, mocking the player for failing here. If the player passes this part; however, they are taken to a cube, ball, spider section full of gravity swiches. After passing that segment, the player goes on a ship section full of fireballs which need to be cautiously avoided while flying. User Coins God Yeeter has one user coin: it is located at 28% and nearly invisible to the player as the camera does not show it. To obtain the coin, the player must jump right before hitting the gravity pad, and click again, as a gravity orb is located at the same position as the coin. After hitting this orb, the coin will be obtained and the player will be back on track. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * God Yeeter was the 81st Weekly Demon. * The concept of this level was first given by a player named "DJVEE", who proposed it to DanZmeN. He made a tweet asking for thoughts about this ideahttps://twitter.com/RealDanZmeN/status/1046386225349718018, and created the level some months later. * The paragraph DanZmeN added if you die at the spam part is "DUDE U NEED LIKE 10 CLICKS JESUS WHY COULDN'T YOU DO THAT OMG ARE U BLIND OR ILLITERATE LIKE COME ON MAN OK IM SORRY I THINK I MAY HAVE OVERREACTED OR SOMETHING TBH I GUESS IM HAVING A BAD DAY." Walkthrough .]] References Category:2.1 levels Category:Long levels Category:Level remakes Category:Levels with user coins Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Demon levels